tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sora
Garoto da Chave |Birthdate = 28 de Março; 13-16 anos |Zodiac = Áries |Birthplace = Destiny Islands (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = |Race = Humano |Class = Keyblade Wielder |Armor = |Robe = |Family/Relatives = Pai e Mãe |Likes = |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Kairi |Job/Occupation = |Rival = Riku |Archenemy = Master Xehanort Ansem Xemnas |Master = Yen Sid |Rank = B A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Fighting Style = Estilo Próprio com a Kingdom Key |Powers = Diversas Técnicas e Magicas com o uso da Keyblade |Weapons = Kingdom Key |Energys = 気 KI マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Físico Energy Luz Fogo Gelo Raio Vento Terra Magia |Origin = Kingdom Hearts |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2006 }} '''Sora' (ソラ Sora) é o protagonista da franquia Kingdom Hearts. Ele também é o deuteragonista na temporada 2006, 2007 e 2008 da fanfic e um personagem recorrente desde então. Sora vive em Destiny Island com seus amigos Riku e Kairi, e os três tinham o sonho de se aventurar em Destiny Islands para descobrir o que está além de lá. Sua casa foi consumida pela escuridão, mandando-o em uma jornada para muitos mundos em todo o Realm of Light. Um jovem otimista, que viaja com seus novos amigos Pateta, Pato Donald, assim como os personagens da fanfic como Vinix, em busca de seus amigos desaparecidos e usa sua arma recém-adquirida, a Keyblade, para pôr fim às ameaças que destruíram seu mundo. História Antes de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Entre Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts/The King of Cartoons 2006 Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts II/The King of Cartoons 2007 Kingdom Hearts coded Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Kingdom Hearts 3/The King of Cartoons ??? Personalidade Sora tem uma personalidade corajosa e heróica, o que significa que ele de bom grado vai arriscar sua vida, mesmo para as pessoas que mal conhece. Ele é extremamente leal aos seus amigos, e tem demonstrado ser extremamente tolerante com Riku (mesmo Riku perdoa pelas vezes que ele o atacou), bem como altamente protetor de Kairi. Sora é um eterno otimista, sempre olhando para o lado positivo da situação que se encontra. Embora ele pode ser simplório, às vezes, ele tem um forte senso de justiça. Muitas de suas características batem com Vinix e por isso se identificou rapidamente com o Rei dos Desenhos se tornando grandes amigos. Sora tem uma notável capacidade de perdoar, mesmo com seus maiores inimigos, quando Maleficent perde o controle do Heartless para a Organization XIII e é oprimida por Dusks, a fim de permitir que o grupo de Sora escape, Sora está claramente preocupado com ela e só é impedido de ajudar ela sendo contido por Donald. Outro exemplo importante é quando ele perdoa Naminé por reescrever a maioria de suas memórias, apesar da gravidade de seus atos. Por outro lado, Sora mostra pouca tolerância para a covardia e o egoísmo, criticando Hades e Iago, embora ele perdoe este último quando ele se mostrou realmente arrependido por seus atos. Em Kingdom Hearts, ele coloca Riku e Kairi acima de tudo, quando Tarzan perguntou quais amigos dele que está faltando, ele começa a falar Donald e Pateta, mas ele acaba parando, e em vez disso diz que está à procura de Kairi e Riku. No entanto, ele e Donald no início parecem estar realmente feliz em ver um ao outro depois de se reunir no acampamento de Jane Porter antes de virar as costas um para o outro, provando mais uma vez sua capacidade de perdoar. Em Kingdom Hearts II, ele coloca todos os quatro em um nível igual. Um exemplo proeminente disto é quando Pateta aparentemente está fatalmente ferido depois de ser atingido na cabeça por uma pedra durante a Batalha em Hollow Bastion, Sora é claramente traumatizado pela morte aparente do Pateta, recusando-se a acreditar. Sora possui um grande senso competitivo, como ele muitas vezes compete com Riku sobre muitas coisas, principalmente sobre o afeto e atenção de Kairi. Além disso, quando ele pede para lutar contra Hercules sozinho em Hercules Cup, Donald o chama de exibido, e Pateta diz em Chain of Memories "Sempre que há uma competição, você está sempre correndo para se inscrever". Sora também parece ter confiança em suas habilidades ao ponto de uma ligeira arrogância, em Dream Drop Distance, Sora, inicialmente, protesta sobre fazer o exame Mark of Mastery sob Yen Sid, alegando que ele já é imbatível, mesmo após a ameaça de Mestre Xehanort ser explicada. E só depois de Mestre Xehanort causar danos ao coração de Sora e quase o transformando em um recipiente para seu próprio coração que Sora percebe suas deficiências quando comparado a um Keyblade Master, e humildemente aceita a sua falha no exame, mesmo depois de Riku salva-lo e tornar-se um Keyblade Master. Embora ele esteja longe de ser estúpido, Sora tem sido muitas vezes visto como alguem altamente ingênuos e alheio ao que deveria ser óbvio. Por exemplo, ele caiu na tentativa de Mulan em se passar por homem, fazendo Mushu afirmar que Sora "poderia cair em qualquer coisa." No entanto, ele não deixa os seus inimigos enganá-lo tão facilmente. Um exemplo seria quando ele não caiu na tentativa de Xemnas de brincar com o lado simpático de Sora, que era muito mais convincente do que a tentativa de Mulan tentar se aparecer com um homem. Sora é frequentemente visto em ficar rapidamente com raiva sempre que ele está confuso, e é bastante infantil as vezes. Ele também é muito impulsivo, onde ele tende a saltar para as coisas sem pensar duas vezes. Sora muitas vezes se mostra involuntariamente um pouco de um desrespeito com as pessoas de maior autoridade antes conhecê-los melhor. Por exemplo, na reunião com Yen Sid, Donald e Pateta respeitosamente curvar a ele, enquanto Sora apenas o cumprimenta, simplesmente dizendo, "Ei você aí!". Pateta está claramente chocada com isso, e Donald grita com ele para mostrar um pouco de respeito. Quando encontra a Rainha Minnie, Sora simplesmente pergunta: "Onde está o Rei?". Isto leva a Donald agarrando-o pela orelha e pedindo a Minnie para desculpá-lo. Quando Sora e Rei Mickey estavam disputando sobre a identidade de Ansem, Sora pensa que ele se esqueceu de quem é Ansem, o Rei Mickey o arrasta pelo braço, a fim de mostrar-lhe o retrato de Xehanort na sala de estudo de Ansem. No entanto, ao se encontra com a princesa Jasmine novamente em Kingdom Hearts II, ele realmente faz reverência a ela, juntamente com Donald e Pateta. Ele, Donald e Pateta também se curva em respeito ao Simba como o novo rei durante a sua segunda visita a Pride Lands. Parece que Sora tem sentimentos românticos por Kairi, e vice-versa. Isso é mostrado pela primeira vez quando Riku brinca com ele, ameaçando compartilhar uma fruta Paopu com Kairi se Sora não o fizer, o que obviamente faz com que Sora ficar desconfortável. Poderes e Habilidades Sora pode causar grandes danos com sua Keyblades e com o passar do tempo ele se tornou uma pessoa mais ágil com movimentos mais acrobáticos o tornando um poderoso guerreiro. Sora possui várias técnicas e magias vinda de sua Keyblade. Visto que a maioria das magias de Sora são elementais, normalmente em The King of Cartoons as magicas de Sora são interpretadas como habilidades e não Magias em si para não atrapalhar o desenvolvimento do personagem em uma luta ao lado do Rei dos Desenhos. * Fire - Sora pode utilizar o elemento fogo para atacar seus adversários. Ele pode usar versões mais poderosas desse ataque como Fira e Firaga. * Blizzard - Sora pode utilizar o elemento gelo para atacar seus adversários. Ele pode usar versões mais poderosas desse ataque como Blizzara e Blizzaga. * Thunder - Sora pode utilizar o elemento trovão para atacar seus adversários. Ele pode usar versões mais poderosas desse ataque como Thundara e Thundaga. * Cure - Sora pode curar ele ou seus aliados. Ele pode usar versões mais poderosas como Cura e Curaga. * Aero - Uma técnica que pode usar de forma tanto defensiva quanto ofensiva. Sora pode usar um escudo de vento para diminuir o dano de ataques recebidos. Ele também pode usar um redemoinho de vento em torno de si para causar dano nos adversários próximos. Ele pode usar versões mais poderosas como Aerora e Aeroga. * Gravity - Sora pode criar um campo de gravidade capaz de esmagar seus adversários. Ele pode usar versões mais poderosas como Gravira e Graviga. * Zero Gravity - Funcionam como Gravity, mas em vez de esmagar o adversário, ele o arremessa no ar. Ele pode usar versões mais poderosas como Zero Gravira e Zero Graviga. * Zero Graviza - Funciona como o Zero Gravity, porem, arrasta os adversários para perto de Sora, similar ao ataque Magnet. * Stop - Sora pode usar esse ataque para paralisar temporariamente o seu adversário. Ele pode usar versões mais poderosas como Stopra e Stopga. * Magnet - Quando usado, Sora cria um vórtice de força magnética que atrai inimigos, causando dano contínuo. Ele pode usar versões mais poderosas como Magnera e Magnega. * Reflect - Técnica utilizando o elemento da Luz e age como um escudo que protege de ataques ofensivos em todos os ângulos e rapidamente contra-ataca inimigos ao redor com um spray de luz. Sora pode usar versões mais poderosas como Reflera e Reflega. * Balloon - Permite que Sora convoque balões que explodem no impacto com os inimigos causando dano neles. Sora pode usar versões mais poderosas como Balloonra e Balloonga. * Sleep - Permite Sora fazer seus adversários dormirem. Sora pode usar versões mais poderosas como Sleepra e Sleepga. * Spark - Sora convoca um anel de cristal de luz ou mais, que causam dano nos inimigos próximos. Sora pode usar versões mais poderosas como Sparkra e Sparkga. * Time Bomb - Permite Sora transformar os inimigos em bombas-relógio ambulantes, fazendo se auto-destruir depois de cinco segundos, prejudicando todos os inimigos nas proximidades. * Triple Plasma - Permite Sora lançar três esferas de eletricidade na direção do inimigo. * Mega Flare - Uma técnica avançada usando o Fire. Sora convocar uma bola de fogo que cria uma ofuscante explosão, a tela distorce fortemente e danifica todos os inimigos em volta, causando dano de fogo. * Tornado - Uma técnica avançada combinando os poderes Aero com Gravity. Permite que Sora crie um redemoinho que suga os inimigos em seu caminho, deixando-os atordoados. A direção da furacão pode ser controlada. * Deep Freeze - Uma técnica avançada combinando os poderes Freeze com Stop. Permite Sora congelar inimigos ao redor em um bloco de gelo. * Quake - Uma técnica avançada que combina Fire e Gravity. Sora gera um pequeno terremoto, que também cria pilares de pedra. * Firaga Burst - Uma técnica avançada combinando os poderes Fire com Gravity. Sora arremessa no ar uma grande esfera de fogo e essa esfera em seguida joga varias bolas de fogo que caem em cima do adversário. * Raging Storm - Uma técnica avançada combinando os poderes Fire com Aero. Ele permite que Sora convoque três pilares de fogo que orbita-lo como eles quando se move, causando dano de Fogo a todos os adversários que toca. * Warp - Uma técnica avançada combinando os poderes Stop com Aero. Capaz de teletransportar os inimigos para longe e assim escapando de uma possível batalha. * Holy - As vezes nomeado de Faith. Ele geralmente consiste em criar uma coluna de luz branca explodindo do chão, causando dano nos inimigos próximos. * Summon - Sora pode invocar diversos personagens da Disney para ajudar em batalha. * Glide - Sora pode planar no ar facilitando tragetos em abismos ou penhascos. Com Super Glide', Sora pode se mover mais rápido. * High Jump - Sora pode saltar a uma altura acima do que uma pessoa normal pode. * Blitz - Uma técnica que onde Sora da um grande salto e finaliza atacando seu inimigo por cima com a Keyblade. * Sliding Dash - Sora pega impulso e vai rapidamente pra cima do adversário acertando ele com um ataque direto com a Keyblade. * Sonic Blade - Sora se desloca rapidamente acertando vários ataques diretos no adversário com a Keyblade. * Strike Raid - Ele permite que Sora arremesse a Keyblade contra o adversário como um bumerangue. * Stun Impact - Funciona de forma parecida com explosão de KI. Permite Sora carregar uma grande quantidade de energia e em seguida desencadear uma grande explosão para atordoar inimigos próximos. * Ars Arcanum - Sora ataca os inimigos com uma série de cortes poderosos, geralmente em número de treze golpes no combo. * Zantetsuken - Sora executa um único ataque com a Keyblade, incrivelmente rápido, geralmente tratando de uma quantidade devastadora de danos. * Ragnarok - Sora lança um conjunto de projeteis de energia a partir da ponta de sua Keyblade. * Trinity Limit - Sora, Donald e Pateta levantam suas armas em conjunto e desencadeiam uma tempestade de energia que atinge todos os inimigos em volta. Transformações * Valor Form - Valor Form torna as roupas de Sora em vermelho e branco com o emblema da flor-de-lis em cada manga e parte da calça. Nesta forma, Sora empunha duas Keyblades, e também é muito habilidoso, às vezes até mesmo gira a Keyblade em um único dedo durante um combo. Não importa em que mundo Sora está, as mãos de brilham em luz vermelho e chamejam com eletricidade vermelha. Quando Sora corre na Valor Form, flocos de energia vermelha voam para fora de suas mãos. * Wisdom Form - Wisdom Form transforma a roupa de Sora em azul e preto, com um emblema lembrando chamas azuis, nas extremidades de suas calças e mangas. Sora usa apenas uma Keyblade nesta forma. Na Wisdom Form, manchas de luz flutuam ao redor das pernas de Sora. Há também uma névoa mágica azul em torno dos pés de Sora que se transformam em duas mechas azuis claras quando Sora desliza através delas. A capacidade de Sora de deslizar pelo chão cobre todo o seu corpo, deslizando pelo chão de costas durante alguns combos. A única vez que Sora está realmente no chão é quando ele cai de um salto. Sora move acrobático nesta forma, girando a Keyblade preguiçosamente atrás das costas quando não está em movimento, e lançando em torno de quando dispara balas mágicas. Ele também joga a Keyblade no ar quando ele pula, e o pega quando ele atinge sua altura. * Limit Form - Limit Form muda as roupas de Sora no mesmo esquema de cores e estilo das roupas que ele usava em Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. No entanto, uma coroa vermelha aparece nos joelhos, enquanto que nos jogos anteriores não havia nenhum. Esta é a única form, onde Sora não tem uma aura de luz em torno dele, mas quando ele entra em uma nova área, seu torso brilha em vermelho por um curto período de tempo e algumas manchas de luz saem dele. Nesta forma ele é capaz de usar diversos Limits, habilidades utilizando a força de sua Keyblade. * Master Form - Master Form tem um esquema de cores amarelo e preto. Os símbolos em suas calças estão três cruzes negras. Brilhos amarelos pálidos constantemente caem de Sora e criam uma espécie de raio atrás dele enquanto corre. Além disso, a Keyblade flutuante é mantida no lugar por uma aura amarela ao redor mão de Sora e a outra Keyblade ele está segurando fisicamente e parece ter eletricidade amarelo intenso que flui através dele. * Final Form - Final Form é a forma mais poderosa de Sora. Ele muda de para um esquema de cores branco, prateado e preto, com os símbolos de suas calças que se assemelha a um olho com um padrão de vento. Cada Keyblade parece mover-se perto de cada braço, mas quando Sora para de se mover elas pairam atrás dele. Não importa em que mundo Sora esteja, enquanto estiver na Final Form, ele nunca toca o chão, a menos que ele caia de um salto. O cabelo e as roupas de Sora fluem lentamente, como se ele estivesse deslizando pelo vento. Suas roupas também sistematicamente brilham em branco. Há também dois grandes brilhos de luz branca pura que se movem aleatoriamente em torno de Sora. Quando Sora está parado, a posição de suas Keyblades parecem representar asas anjo dobradas. Quando ele flutua (o que ele faz, em vez de andar e correr), eles abrem, como se Sora estivesse voando. Nesta forma Sora possui uma incrível velocidade. * Antiform - É a consequência de Sora ter se transformado em um Heartless uma vez. Em vez de usar a Keyblade, nesta forma Sora ataca com garras em suas mãos. Esteticamente, a pele e os cabelos de Sora ficam preto, seus olhos brilham em amarelo como um Heartless, e suas roupas se tornam preto com detalhes em azul. Além disso, ele constantemente emite escuridão de seus braços e costas em forma de neblina preta. Estilo de Luta Sora ganhou a habilidade de empunhar a Keyblade e batalhar de diversas formas utilizando ela. Ele também pode usar vários ataques e magias como Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, Cure e versões mais potentes... Assim como os Limits. Sora combina suas técnicas com vários movimentos acrobáticos que se tornam cada vez mais complexos conforme ele vai se fortalecendo, o tornando um hábil combatente. Sora se tornou muito forte ao longo de sua jornada conseguindo evoluir numa incrível velocidade conseguindo acompanhar o nível de Vinix em diversas lutas sendo eventualmente capaz de matar mais de mil Heartless, enfrentar personagens famosos como Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth, assim como derrotar Keyblade Wielders altamente qualificados, como Lingering Will e Riku; ele é até mesmo capaz de enfrentar deuses, como Hades, ou seres supostamente onipotentes como Jafar em sua forma de Gênio. Musicas * Sora's Theme Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Outras aparições na Fic * The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact 2: Apollo’s Revenge Memorable Quotes Trívias * Embora nenhum dos pais dos personagens de Destiny Islands são mostrados em tela, a mãe de Sora pode ser ouvida chamando-o para o jantar durante a calamidade no primeiro jogo. Além disso, em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora menciona tanto o pai e a mãe ao mesmo tempo relembrando Naminé e Riku menciona o pai de Sora a Terra em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Legendary Heroes Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Março Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:First Protagonist